U
by araaaa
Summary: no summary, KiHyun/BL


**U**

 **KiHyun**

Hari Jum'at, banyak yang bilang bahwa Jum'at itu hari yang pendek dan hari yang di tunggu-tunggu karna mendekati akhir pekan. Dan hari Jum'at ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi seorang namja manis yang tengah berjalan dengan riangnya di koridor sekolahnya. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum semenjak bangun tidur tadi, namja manis bernama Kyuhyun itu sangat menantikan hari ini karna hari ini tepat tanggal 21 agustus, hari ulangtahun sang namjachingu.

Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling tempat yang di lewatinya, siapa tau sang namjachingu kebetulan berada di sekitar situ. Namun Kyuhyun tidak melihat sama sekali namjachingunya, berarti namjachingunya itu berada di kelasnya dan itu berarti Kyuhyun harus ke kelas namjachingunya itu, Kyuhyun menatap jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

" Setengah delapan" Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah melihat angka yang tertunjuk di jam bermerk itu. Setengah delapan, itu berarti dia punya waktu tiga puluh menit untuk mengunjungi namjachingunya sebelum bel masuk.

Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumnya ketika matanya sudah menatap pintu kelas sang namjachingu, namja 17 tahun itu mempercepat langkahnya hingga akhirnya dia sudah berada di depan kelas bertuliskan 12A.

Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruang kelas, menatap para penghuninya, bangku-bangku di dalam kelas itu sudah cukup banyak terisi. Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis ketika matanya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

" Selamat pagi sunbaedeul (?)" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis begitu dia memutuskan masuk ke dalam kelas sang namjachingu. Semua yang berada di dalam kelas itu menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis, hanya sebentar mereka menatap Kyuhyun lalu kembali ke kegiatan awal mereka masing-masing.

" Pagi Kyu" Donghae tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Hai Hyung" Kyuhyun ikut melambaikan tangannya kearah Donghae lalu berjalan kearah bangku Donghae yang terletak di urutan kedua dari belakang.

" Hai Hyuk Hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Hyukjae yang duduk di samping Donghae.

" Tumben sekali kau memanggilku Hyung" Hyukjae menatap heran pada Kyuhyun, seingatnya selama mereka saling kenal, hoobaenya itu tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'.

" Sudahlah Hyuk, siapa tau Kyuhyun sudah tobat dan akan berubah tidak jahil lagi" Donghae tersenyum pada Hyukjae yang dibalas dengan kedikkan bahu oleh Hyukjae sedang Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum masih bertengger di bibirnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada seorang namja yang duduk di belakang Donghae dan Hyukjae. Namja dengan wajah dingin yang serius menatap buku yang tengah di bacanya. Kacamata baca bertengger di hidungnya membuat tatapan menusuknya sedikit tersembunyi.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping namja itu. Sambil tetap tersenyum, Kyuhyun menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan kemudian memperhatikan namja tampan di sampingnya ini.

" Hai tampan" Donghae dan Hyukjae yang mendengar sapaan Kyuhyun pada namja dingin di belakang mereka hanya memutar bola mata mereka dengan bosan. Sudah biasa.

Namja yang di sapa Kyuhyun menutup buku yang di bacanya kemudian mengarahkan tatapan matanya pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum manis.

" Aku sudah punya kekasih" Mata Kyuhyun memicing mendengar ucapan namja di sampingnya ini namun kemudian Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

" Lalu?"

" Jangan menggodaku lagi" Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar, namja itu sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

" Kau takut tergoda padaku?" Kyuhyun menampilkan evil smirknya namun Kibum, namja di samping Kyuhyun ini belum menampilkan ekspresi apapun mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun.

Hening beberapa saat hingga Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun sedikit memundurkan kepalanya.

" Menurutmu?" Kibum menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun membuat wajah Kyuhyun terasa panas, Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mata tajam yang terbingkai kacamata itu menatap bibirnya. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak kencang ketika Kibum tersenyum tipis padanya.

" Kau tergoda" Kyuhyun berkata pelan kemudian mengecup sekilas pipi kiri Kibum, namja itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan menghindari wajah Kibum. Kibum menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuhyun kemudian kembali membuka buku yang tadi di bacanya.

" Kibum Hyung" Kyuhyun merengut ketika melihat Kibum sudah serius lagi dengan bukunya.

" Hm" Kibum bergumam pelan.

" Kau mau apa dariku?" Alis Kibum sedikit mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, namja yang baru memasuki usia 18 tahun itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingungnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

" Hari ini tanggal 21 Agustus" Kyuhyun berujar pelan membuat Kibum tambah bingung namun kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens. Kibum baru ingat hari ini 21 Agustus yang berarti hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Melihat tidak ada lagi raut bingung di wajah namjachingunya membuat Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

" Kau mau hadiah apa dariku?" Kyuhyun yakin jawaban Kibum pasti masih sama dengan tahun-tahun kemarin. ' Aku tidak ingin apapun' itulah jawaban Kibum tiap Kyuhyun bertanya, atau Kibum akan menjawab ' mau memberi hadiah kenapa harus tanya dulu pada orang yang diberi, berikan saja yang ingin kau berikan'. Tapi Kyuhyun suka bingung memberi hadiah apa maka dari itu Kyuhyun selalu bertanya dulu sebelum memberi hadiah pada Kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Kibum belum juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun yakin Kibum tidak menginginkan apapun.

" Kau sudah 17 tahun ya Kyu" Kening Kyuhyun berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Kibum.

" Ya, Hyungkan juga ikut hadir di pesta ulang tahunku Februari lalu"

" Berarti kau sudah cukup umur" Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

" Maksudmu?"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens membuat Kyuhyun kembali salah tingkah.

" Hari ini, aku ingin kau"

" Mwo?" Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Pikirannya langsung melayang ke hal yang 'iya-iya'. Apa Kibum akan meminta tubuhnya sebagai hadiah?.

" Pertama kalinya aku ingin hadiah darimu dan aku ingin Kau"

" H-hyung, m-maksudmu kau ingin diriku?" Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya namun tidak ada yang melihat kearah mereka, semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing bahkan Hyukjae dan Donghae tidak ada di depan mereka sekarang.

" Ya" Kibum menampilkan seringainya kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya itu membuat sang kekasih semakin gugup.

" Sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu, nanti pulang denganku dan langsung ke Apartementku" Kyuhyun semakin gugup ketika mendengar kata Apartement.

" Aku belum siap, Hyung" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan pandangan memelasnya membuat Kibum tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Padahal Kibum tidak serius, dia hanya ingin mengerjai kekasih evilnya ini.

"Kau harus siap, sekarang kembali ke kelasmu atau kau ingin memberikan hadiahku sekarang" Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, namja manis itu mencium pipi Kibum sekilas kemudian bangun dari duduknya.

" A-aku ke kelasku dulu, Hyung" Kibum mengangguk sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipisnya yang membuat pipi Kyuhyun terasa panas.

Kibum terus menatap Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam kelasnya, setelah Kyuhyun tidak terlihat lagi Kibum melepas kacamatanya dan tersenyum tipis. Senyumnya tipis namun terlihat ketulusan di sana.

' Aku ingin kau Kyu, aku hanya ingin dirimu selalu berada di sampingku'

END

HBD buat prince snow dan HBD juga buat yang ultah tgl 24 besok #lirikYesung.

sedih banget karna berita kemarin tapi apapun keputusan Kibum semoga itulah yg terbaik^^

and buat yg baca

Review Ne~


End file.
